


The Nothing Between Us

by FallenSoFar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon divergence 1x13, F/F, Ficlet, GDW Angst prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 08:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar
Summary: This was not Astra's plan





	The Nothing Between Us

Astra releases her hold on Agent Danvers, hoping the woman can put aside her anger long enough to save Kara from the Black Mercy. However, the human merely continues gasping, hand rising to her throat in a weak clawing gesture. With a sinking feeling, Astra recalls the slight crunching sensation when she’d grabbed the agent by the neck; the wet tearing sound covered by her own voice.

For a moment everything remains frozen: that horrendous wheezing gasp echoing, out of place, in Kara’s cheerful sunlit living room. Then Alex is pushing past Astra to stumble towards the apartment door, crashing into a table set just to the side of the entrance. Her hands scrabble across the surface, knocking things aside until she seems to find what she wants, upending a small container to spill writing implements everywhere.

Astra follows, catches the agent under the arms when her legs give way. She meets no resistance as she lowers them both to the ground, cradling the enemy soldier in her arms. The human’s eyes grow wider with each passing moment, panic mounting, and she stretches a hand out blindly, searching, until she grasps a fallen pen.

With fingers made clumsy from lack of oxygen, Alex fumbles with the pen before pressing it insistently to Astra’s hand, mouth moving fruitlessly as she gestures, trying to communicate something. Confused, Astra frowns, but closes her hand around the instrument. Deducing that the human wants to leave a message, she casts her gaze around until she spies an overturned photo frame which she can crack open.

Alex is shaking her head weakly, but when Astra flips the frame over they both grow still. Kara smiles up at them, squished into one corner of the frame as she hangs off the shoulders of the woman currently cradled in Astra’s lap. The woman whose fingers flutter up to touch Kara’s face, then clench around empty air.

Astra wraps her own hand around the shaking fingers, feels the cold digits close around her thumb with a butterfly-soft pressure. She nods _I’ll save her_ and is rewarded by the faintest uptick of Alex’s lips, the ease of tension in her brow.

Astra draws their joined hands up to rest against Alex’s chest, leaning back to ease the spasms which are wracking the woman’s slender frame. The erratic thumping of that human heart feels like a series of blows against her very soul. A frenetic final song that’s beginning to skip, and slow.

Astra wants to say _you’re not alone_ but guilt stays her tongue. Wants to know if the brave soldier would have her tell Kara _I love you_. Wants to save her, to save Kara, to save them all.__

_ _Astra wants, and she brushes back the tousled hair from Alex’s temple when the human can no longer keep her eyes open. She presses her lips gently to the delicate skin, tasting her own regret in the final thump of that brave heart._ _

_ _Regret, and the useless air between them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...


End file.
